Their new handler
by greekgeekspywannabe
Summary: I love stories where The Avengers get a new handler. 19 year old Agent Rider has been asked to be their new handler, so he's going to obviously have some fun with it. When old friends show up in need of his help he might find himself on a mission while on another assignment. I own nothing!
1. Helicarrier meeting

**New story!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

The first thing Alex realized when he woke up was:

a) he was in restraints

b) he was strapped to a bed

c) someone was staring at him

Then there was a sound of a door opening and someone walking in, then the door closing behind them, "Hey Agent man, did he wake up yet?" It vaguely sounded like Tony Stark, why would he be in here?

"No, Tony, I'm still trying to figure out who he is and how he got here." Recent memories flooded back to Alex as he discreetly slipped out of the restraints. He was suppose to be here on the helicarrier, since Joe called him up last week with the new assignment.

"Oh, okay." Tony said with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"You know if you were curious you could just ask me," Both men jumped when they heard Alex speak and slowly sit up, swinging his legs to have them hang over the side of the bed.

"How are you awake? You were sedated." The official looking man asked.

"That's a secret."

"Who are you?" The agent asked.

"You first, along with why I was restrained?"

"Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D, how did you get here?"

"Depends on where 'here' is. If you're talking about the helicarrier, that's one thing; why I am here in this room is another."

"I'll go tell someone that the kid is awake." Tony said making his way to the door, quickly leaving. Agent Coulson looked at Alex, as Alex looked at the agent. Alex was 6' 2'' with an athletic frame that was all muscle, his dark brown eyes pierced the agent, his short blond hair and faint scarring on his face did not help soften his intimidating stature. Agent Coulson guessed there were more scars under the plain grey sweatshirt that Alex was wearing.

"You didn't tell me your name."

"I didn't." Knowing that the person Coulson was questioning wasn't giving that information up at the moment, he changed the subject.

"How did you get on the Helicarrier?"

"I was invited, Agent Coulson. I presume this would be a holding cell, why am I here?" Coulson was a bit surprised at the response, this guy was a guest?

"You were found in a restricted area by one of our agents, you were without an ID."

Alex smiled, "Oh yeah, I guess Fury must've forgot to give me my ID when we split up, he had some meeting he had to rush to, I was out for two hours right?" Alex looked at a clock, two hours exactly since he was knocked out.

"You've met the Director?"

"Who do you think invited me here?" Alex said like it should have been obvious.

Then the intercom woke up "Avengers, meeting on the Bridge" Agent Coulson got up and Alex followed suit.

"Let's go get some answers," Agent Coulson said before leading Alex out of the room to the bridge

* * *

"I think you forgot my ID, Nick." Alex said when he saw Director Fury standing there by the table on the bridge, when he said that all heads turned to him, which included the members of The Avengers, as he called the director by his first name. Fury tossed him a badge, "Thank you," Alex said as he clipped the badge to his sweatshirt.

"I guess that's why four of my men are in the infirmary right now," Fury said with a small chuckle.

Alex shrugged, "Just some misunderstandings." He said.

"Who are you?" Tony asked from where he sat at the table beside Dr. Banner.

"Avengers, this is Agent Rider, my personal guest and possible recruit for S.H.I.E.L.D." Director Fury said and Alex nodded to the Avengers.

"Nice to meet you, son." Captain America said as he stood to shake Agent Rider's hand, which Alex gladly shook back.

"Same here, Captain." Alex said with a smile.

"Call me Steve," Steve said in response to Agent Rider's smile.

"Alright, Steve." Steve was almost startled by the soldier eyes that the young man he just met had, even with a smile on his face.

"Have you served?"

"Yes, sir. I've trained with the British Military,"

"Great, a Brit," Tony mumbled.

"Wait; Agent Rider?" Natasha questioned, getting up from her seat to stand in front of Alex, staring and analyzing him, looking into his dark brown eyes, taking in every detail of him that she could, including the small amount of stubble he had growing, staring at him like she was trying to find something not easily reached in him. His stance was a balance of a soldier's and a spy's, no emotions were detected on his face or stance. "The last time I saw a person with the name Rider was when he was going into space."

He analyzed her as well, her frame, her voice, her eyes, it all reminded him of a CIA agent he once knew, he tilted his head to the side as if he was trying to get a better look, with a raised eyebrow he asked, "Tamara?" she gave a small nod. He smiled, tempted to laugh, "What, no kiss?" Her face quickly became flushed.

"What?" Many of the men in earshot asked in shock, making him actually let out a laugh and her face to match her red hair.

"You heard 'kiss' but not 'space'?" Alex asked.

"I presume you two have met before?" Fury asked.

"Yes, sir. On a mission, I bet you can recall that Ark Angel incident. Ms. Romanoff, or as I knew her, Ms. Knight, was supposedly CIA and I eventually ended up in the Pacific."

"They never did tell me what happened to you after you escaped." Natasha said in pure curiosity.

"Well I was picked up and worked for ASIS, went undercover as an afghan refugee and had to stop an artificial tsunami from hitting Australia."

"You're still an agent?" Steve asked.

"That was only one mission, not the worst I faced." Alex shrugged.

"Alex," Natasha said softly.

"As I said, it happened, now it's over, I moved on. I work as an independent agent, Fury contacted Byrne who contacted me and here I am."

"Why did you bring him here?" Natasha practically hissed at Fury, who was unfazed by the action. The others were a bit wary since they were not as familiar with her protective side.

"Is there something you think that I am unaware of, Agent Romanoff?" Fury asked, knowing where exactly her concern for him laid. She caught the warning glance Alex was giving her and said nothing more on the subject.

"Why did you kiss him?" Tony asked.

"He was going into space! While being for good luck he obviously was freaking out a bit as he was being sent up to take down a space station."

"Keep telling yourself that," Alex mumbled behind a smirk, which he got a punch on the arm for from Natasha as a result.

"How long ago was that mission?" Clint asked.

"Probably five years ago." Alex answered.

"That would make you how old?" Tony asked.

"I'm not telling." Alex crossed his arms over his chest and took a seat in a vacant chair at the table. "So what exactly did you need me for, Nick? You were a bit vague earlier on the tour,"

"I will explain that later in private, we are going to be landing at the Hub in an hour, where the Avengers will be debriefed from the mission they just completed. So you all have an hour of free time. Go." Everyone left the table, Dr. Banner and Stark went back to the lab, Clint had to almost drag Natasha away since she wouldn't stop staring at Alex and Steve went back to his quarters. Alex followed Fury to his office and was tailed by Coulson.

Once they were in Fury's office it was only then that Alex dared to ask the question that had been on his mind for the last week. "So what is my assignment?"


	2. Intruder

**Second chapter of _Their New Handler_ enjoy**

* * *

"Once more," Agent Coulson said as Alex finished an obstacle course at S.H.I.E.L.D's training center, he already ran it four times in a row yet barely broke a sweat so he didn't argue and began to run it for the fifth time that day. Agent Rider has been training with Agent Coulson for almost five months now, Alex learned a lot in that short time. He truly has appreciated Phil's guidance, he almost was a fatherly figure to Alex, support and belief were common in their training sessions. Alex was almost halfway across the half-mile obstacle course already, and even now he was not lacking, five years of being a spy made sure of that. As Agent Coulson watched he could tell that Alex has made great progress in the time since they met on the Helicarrier, Alex had helped with multiple assignment in the past five months which because of him were all successful.

_"Just to warn you Phil, I tend to be lacking in self-preservation when on missions," Alex said a week into training._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I will try just about anything to succeed on a mission, my partners in the past tend to use the word 'suicidal' in my plans of action,"_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"Blame the fact that my first year were all practically suicide missions,"_

_"How many?"_

_"Um, maybe the first eight, then there was a change of directors so she didn't put me on any more of those." Alex rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment._

_"Eight?"_

_"About that, I didn't know better as I was only fourteen at the time."_

_"You realize that makes me have a whole new level of respect for you, some can't even handle a single suicide mission without going mad."_

_"Kids tend to bounce back better,"_

_"Well, we'll try to put some sense in that head of yours." Coulson joked as he poked Alex's head._

_"Please do that, I have no idea how I lasted this long without it." Alex joked._

Suddenly Phil felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out he answered it, "Coulson,"

"Rider is to begin his assignment in three days, is he ready?"

"As he'll ever be, sir."

"Have him pack up, he will head out for New York tomorrow."

"Yes Director Fury." Then the line cut off. As if on cue Alex jogged up to where Coulson was waiting. "You're ready, you head out tomorrow." Alex smiled

"Finally, the fun begins."

* * *

The Avengers were hanging out at Stark Tower all those months after their last mission. Banner was in the lab, Captain, Clint and Natasha were in the gym, Pepper was at some meeting as she is the CEO of Stark industries, and Tony was in his workroom, designing a new suit.

"Sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. said, "It seems we have had a breach in security." Tony stopped moving for a second in shock of what his AI just told him.

"Someone tried to break in?"

"Not exactly, there is someone unauthorized already in the building." The british voice said with a hint of worry.

"They're _in_ the building?"

"That would be correct, what would you like to do about it?" As he asked that Tony was suiting up.

"I will deal with it, but have Natasha as back up with a tranq gun."

"Yes sir, and they were last detected on the balcony level."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know sir, I have not been able to collect any data on the person, it is all either heavily guarded material or not in any database." In the time J.A.R.V.I.S. informed Tony on the intruder, Tony had almost reached the balcony level.

"Seriously? Nothing?"

"Nothing, sir." The elevator doors opened to the balcony level, there was no one that could be seen. Everything was in perfect order for once, there was no mess in the bar/kitchen, and there were no sounds beyond the noise of the city and noise that Tony made as he was wearing an Iron Man suit.

"Hello? Anybody up here? Weird unidentified intruder? J.A.R.V.I.S. are you sure he is up here?"

"Yes he was, sir."

"Then where is he?"

"Behind you." A new voice chimed in, causing Tony to jump and turn in midair, as he landed he brought up his hand to point the plasma blaster on the figure hidden in the shadows. The figure chuckled like Iron Man was funny, "You won't hurt me." He said as he walked out of the corner and closed the distance between him and Tony, as Tony was standing in the middle of the room but was still close to the elevators. Tony could now see who spoke, he was tall, well built and walked with an air of authority; yet he was wearing converse high tops, jeans and a grey sweatshirt with the hood concealing his face.

"Why wouldn't I?" Now the hooded man was about eight feet away from Tony, the plasma blaster still aimed on his heart. Tony felt that he should know this guy; the guy's voice, the way the guy walked around, the way the guy looked in itself he felt he should know but it is out of his reach.

"Sir, Voice analysis and other data have concluded on a possible candidate for our intruder's identity." Tony ignored J.A.R.V.I.S. and stared at the hooded man.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked again as the hooded man did not answer, then he chuckled again.

"Because you wouldn't hurt your little British friend, would you?" It clicked, mainly because in the past year he met only one person that fit his profile and was British.

"Agent Rider?" Tony asked, the hooded figure looked up from under his hood, as soon as his face was visible J.A.R.V.I.S. ran the face analyst and quickly matched it with the candidate's picture that J.A.R.V.I.S. pulled up on the mask screen, perfect match with a snapshot from security footage during their time aboard the Helicarrier months ago.

"Hello Mr. Stark, it is nice to see you again." Agent Rider said with a smirk, Tony lowered his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Tony said, just then Natasha came around the corner with the tranq gun aimed on Rider, and he couldn't call her off without letting Rider know. She pulled the trigger and to Tony's surprise the agent in front of him spun on his heel to do a 180, dodging the tranq dart entirely as it shattered against the Iron Man suit Tony was currently in. Both Natasha and Tony were in shock as he was able to do that, while he stood there with his arms crossed and sent a bored stare in Natasha's direction.

"Now, Now, Agent Romanoff, we will have none of that," He said, putting Natasha in a greater state of shock as that was then she realized who she just shot at.

"What the hell are you doing here, Alex?" Nat was mad, anyone listening at that moment could hear the anger and shock that was in her voice as she practically yelled at Alex, yet he was unfazed while Tony flinched within the suit.

"I was about to explain when you rudely barged in." Rider said, he glanced up at the ceiling then, "J.A.R.V.I.S., would you mind calling up the rest of the team, as this concerns all of them."

"Yes sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"How do you know about J.A.R.V.I.S.? You've never been in the Stark tower before." Tony asked and Rider turned back around.

"Why would you think that?" Rider said, making Tony worry that he actually has been here before but undetected. "Relax, I know about him as I am a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and as an agent I have access to security footage," He glanced at Natasha now, "so I know who tranqed me on the helicarrier, let's not let that happen again." Natasha visibly paled at that, before she could respond, the elevator dinged open and out came Barton and Bruce.

They did a double take when they saw Agent Rider standing there, when Steve came up from wherever he was, he actually smiled and shook Agent Rider's hand, "Nice to see you again, Agent Rider."

"You too, Steve. Hello Dr. Banner, Agent Barton."

"Will you please explain why you are here?" Natasha was annoyed because the explanation of why Alex; the boy that was sent to space, the now young man who remained in the spy world after five years; was in New York City, more specifically in Stark Tower and somehow entered the premises without any of them knowing. Said agent motioned for them to sit at the dining table, grumpy as she was she could tell she would get the answers she wanted by doing as he asked.

Once they all were seated, bar Rider who preferred to lean on the table, Barton asked, "When did you get here?"

"Two days ago," They were not expecting that.

"How? How did you get past my security system?"

"I had an access code and avoided all your cameras." Rider shrugged like it was easy.

"Will you finally explain what the hell you are doing here?" Natasha said as she was getting very annoyed, seeing this the rest of the team inched away from her as she stared daggers at Agent Rider, who again seemed oblivious to her wrath.

"Well, Agent Romanoff, if you insist on knowing the reason for me being here. The answer would be that Fury told me to,"

"That isn't enough intel," she replied.

"Why are you talking like Coulson would?" Tony asked, now out of the suit.

"Who do you guess trained me for this assignment?" Rider said like it was obvious.

"What assignment?" Clint asked.

Alex smirked, "I am your new handler."

* * *

**What do you think so far? R&R**


	3. WHAT!

**Thank you all for your support!**

**To my reviewers:**

**4ever Zebby: Tony is, and it will be. Thank you.**

**PresentingComplicated: Thank you for your opinion, I didn't originally consider him as a badass, but I like that sound of it thank you.**

**FanFiction Queen: If you looked in chapter one he told Agent Rider that he could call Captain America "Steve": Cap is that kind of guy to just be happy to see him since he could tell Rider was a fan; and only Natasha will call agent Rider "Alex". Alex met all the Avengers, bar Thor, on the Helicarrier.**

**For All readers, I request at least five reviews for each chapter before I even think of posting the next chapter. That way I know that people are reading my story and that way I can be given ideas or something I can fix.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"WHAT!" Natasha yelled, the rest of the Avengers flinched at her response, Alex did not. He just stood there like she wasn't scary at all. "What do you mean you are our new handler?! Why on Earth would you be our new handler?!" Honestly, he actually looked bored, waiting for her to calm down.

"Agent Romanoff, why would you not approve of this?"

"Why? Why? Because you are not suppose to be taking care of us! You shouldn't even be a spy in the first place!"

"It was my choice to continue this career path, and I feel honored to take on this assignment, I don't understand why you're over-reacting."

"Really? I have a handful of reasons why I would be over-reacting, including your age-"

"Age is only a number, Agent Romanoff. I have the experience and skills needed and Fury asked me here on those alone. My age is not important,"

"yet your skills and age were the reason you got involve in the first place."

"True, but it does not matter anymore, I choose who I take orders from, no one bosses me around unless I let them. So the past is irrelevant."

"Irrelevant my ass!" her knuckles were white, ready for some violence.

"Nat! Cool it." Clint called out when he saw how she was almost trembling with rage as she glared at Agent Rider. After he called out, she stopped yelling but still was tense. "Agent Rider, will you explain what exactly qualified you to be our handler?"

"Of course, since you asked so politely, Agent Barton." He dared to throw a side-glance at Natasha. "I have taken down a few terrorist groups, corrupt corporations, a few drug rings, took down a lot of maniacs, and some other really strange cases; though all details for all cases are classified."

"And how did that qualify you?"

"I guess Fury thought that if I could handle taking down big terrorist groups without a real problem then I could handle the Avengers easily, his words."

"Which terrorist groups?" Tony asked.

"Classified. Any way I am your new handler and there will be no argument about it."

"Did you know about this on the Helicarrier?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, but only after the meeting on the bridge. Coulson was overseeing my training for this assignment from the time we entered the Hub to the time Fury called a few days ago saying that I was to come here and begin."

"How is Agent Coulson?" Clint asked.

"He is well, since he was done training me Fury set him up with his own team for S.H.I.E.L.D. so I doubt he will ever get bored these days."

"Oh, "

"I assure you he does miss you guys, I recall a picture off all of you after the Battle of New York, sitting on his desk. He was always fond of that picture."

"Really? I never saw him as the sentimental kind," Tony joked which resulted in glares from everyone in the room.

"I don't suggest joking about him as he sacrificed his life to try to stop Loki, along with being very close with just about everyone here." Rider gave a hard glare to Tony to put a bit of fear in the billionaire, a glare that wasn't even his scariest, only mild. Natasha noticed how scary Alex's glare was and wondered how he got this far deep. Tony was shrinking back a little due to all the glares directed at him.

"Okay, on to other business, how long do you expect to be our handler, Rider?" Tony asked in hope to get all the attention off of him for once.

"Depends on how long Fury wants me here." Rider said.

"So you don't know?" Clint asked.

"Not the foggiest, if one of you will be so considerate to show me to a vacant room where I can stay, it would be appreciated." Rider went to the corner where Tony found him originally in to sling a fairly large stuffed back pack over his shoulder with complete ease, like it weighed nothing, expecting someone to volunteer. He looked at them for a minute before Natasha voiced up, "Follow me," and Alex did so as they disappeared around the corner.

"Why do we even need a handler?" Tony asked.

"Are you seriously asking that, Stark?" Steve asked.

"Do you guys think Nat's alright?" Clint asked.

"She seemed really pissed off when she realized it was Rider," Tony said.

"She doesn't seem happy about him being here in general, she kept saying something about his age, and he kept avoiding it." Banner added, "she does have more experience with Agent Rider, maybe he did something that made her mad."

"Or it was something about him she didn't approve, and its been five years since their mission as he told us on the Helicarrier, would she really hold a grudge against a guy she kissed for five years?"

"I still don't believe her reasoning for kissing him" Tony said.

"You're just saying that because you couldn't get her to kiss you." Clint retorted.

* * *

"Here's your room," Natasha motioned for him to enter the large suite, as he put his belongings on the couch she stood in the doorway watching Alex.

"Is there something on your mind?" Alex asked her, not moving to put anything away.

"Oh there's a lot on my mind right now, and most of it revolves around you."

"Don't I feel special." He said with a smirk, she noticed how after five years of god knows what, he still had a sense of humor and sarcasm. "But what is the most important issue right now?"

"Alex, you're only nineteen, how do you think I feel about all of this?"

"I can take a good guess from all your anger that you displayed the last two times I have seen you, that you don't like this one bit. You kinda let your guard down."

"Because you were a kid I saw be sent into space with all these expectations resting on you, You seriously were expected to take down a space station and survive dealing with a psychopath who's head looked like a globe in a zero gravity fight."

"Wasn't that difficult looking back."

"Yes it does, it does sound difficult. Why are you still doing this? After all these years? Couldn't you have just joined the Army and stop there?"

"I tried, but I kept getting pulled out by government agencies asking for favors. Being an independent agent allows me to have a bit more freedom. I choose who I work for, what I do, and I don't go in any situation in the dark, full agent protocol for every assignment so I am told everything I need to know beforehand. Everyone I have worked for so far knows well enough not to cross me."

"What-What happened to you? You weren't like this when I first met you."

"A lot can happen in five years, and a lot did happen. Most of it would be classified."

"What can you do to make agencies fear you?"

"You would be surprised what I have gotten away with, mainly because I'm the best and they know what I can do."

She stared at him again, trying to find the kid she knew five years ago. For what felt like minutes after she was searching, she could tell fourteen year old Alex was gone, in his place a successful agent stood there; his eyes were cold and hardened from years of being an agent and being on the front lines. She saw why Cap was startled when he met Alex on the Helicarrier, Alex had what Steve would call "Soldier's eyes" eyes that have seen too much and held so many bad memories, and seeing too much death.

"Trust me, you really don't want to know what happened to me, not yet at least." Alex said almost knowing what she was thinking.

"I will find out eventually. One last thing, why won't you let me tell the others your age? Every time it's brought up you avoid answering."

"The others will probably react the same way as you did or worse, also arguing that they shouldn't have a handler that isn't even legally suppose to drink."

"But a guess you have before."

"Gotta have to for an undercover mission in Russia, I can hold my liquor probably as good as you."

She gave a small chuckle at the thought, "Good night, Alex." Natasha turned to leave Alex be.

"Good night, Natasha." She then closed the door, trying not to imagine what happened to the kid spy she once knew.

* * *

**What do you think? remember at least five reviews before the next chapter. No promises of when I'll post the next chapter.**

**Earlier today I though up a future chapter, it's basically Alex finds Peggy and gets Steve to finally get that date he missed.**

**-Greekgeekspywannabe**


End file.
